As computer technology has advanced so to has the technology associated with display devices. Displays have become, thinner, larger, brighter, and more capable (e.g., displaying higher resolution) than ever before. These larger, thinner, crisper displays, however, can be expensive depending on the type of technology used or the size of the display. In fact, for many computers, the display is one of the most costly components. The complexity and price of displays can even rival the total computer cost. This cost of replacing or upgrading monitors is especially large for a company or large entity when they attempt to replace a large number of workstations.
In addition, certain types of monitors may be needed for a particular type of job or task. For example, a graphics designer may need a large high resolution monitor as opposed to a typical office worker. The replacement of a monitor or monitors can be even more troublesome and costly on all-in-on devices, where in order to upgrade a monitor or display, on an all-in-on device, the entire system must be replaced. Thus, it would be advantageous for a company or even an individual if they were able to reduce the overall cost of monitor replacement or upgrade.